A conventional mobile phone comprises a phone body and a cover. The phone body and the cover are hingedly connected together. Thus, the cover may pivot about the phone body either in one direction (e.g., clockwise) to close the cover onto the phone body or in the other opposite direction (e.g., counterclockwise) to open the cover from the phone body. The cover comprises a front display (i.e., main display) facing the phone body. Alphabet, numbers, and images are shown on the front display when a user opens the cover from the phone body by pivoting. Thus, a user may make a call by dialing or send a short message by taking advantage of the alphabet, numbers, and images. Further, a back display (i.e., auxiliary display) is provided on the back of the cover opposite the phone body. The back display is adapted to display time, battery consumption, and/or incoming call(s). Thus, a mobile phone user may know time, battery consumption of the mobile phone, and/or whether there is any incoming call by viewing the back display after closing the cover onto the phone body.
There is another type of palm mobile phone commercially available from some manufacturers of the art. The mobile phone has features such as word processing and file management the same as that of a typical personal computer. The mobile phone comprises a phone body and a cover. The phone body and the cover are hingedly connected together. Thus, the cover may pivot about the phone body. The phone body comprises a standard keyboard on a top surface facing the cover. A user may quickly type letters and digits on the standard keyboard for input. The cover further comprises a telephone keypad on its back opposite the phone body. A user may press keys of the telephone keypad to make a call. After closing the cover onto the phone body by pivoting, a user may press keys of the telephone keypad to make a call (i.e., using the palm mobile phone as a typical mobile phone). To the contrary, after opening the cover from the phone body by pivoting, both the standard keyboard on the phone body and the front display on the cover facing the phone body are exposed. Thus, a user may type letters and digits on the standard keyboard for input which is then shown on the front display. As such, the user may perform features such as word processing and file management.
In view of above, both front display and back display are requisite components of the hinged cover of the well known mobile phone. By configuring the cover having front display and back display, a user may operate the mobile phone when either the cover is closed onto the phone body by pivoting or the cover is open from the phone body by pivoting. However, the prior art design suffered from several disadvantages including weight increase of the mobile phone, manufacturing cost increase, and large power consumption. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel portable communication device having a rotating display in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art.